


Rewrite the Stars

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galdin Quay (Final Fantasy XV), Gentleness, IgNoct, Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange, King Noctis Lucis Caelum, Love, M/M, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Post Alternate Ending, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Roadtrip, date, lots of love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: It's been a year since Noctis defeated Ardyn. Now that they have worked hard to restore much of Eos, the one thing Ignis and Noctis haven't had time to work on is their relationship.Ignis decides it's time for a break for the two of them. While Gladio and Prompto take care of the throne for them, Ignis takes Noctis to Galdin Quay for a weekend getaway... and to rekindle the love had never been lost between them.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020





	Rewrite the Stars

Ignis didn’t really appreciate just how much he missed the starlight until it returned after the dawn. Then again, he always considered Noctis to be the guiding light in the darkness, his one inevitable fixture that would never waver no matter how dark things became. To have him gone for ten years meant that his light was gone and he was plunged into darkness. That the rest of Eos was as well only meant that how he felt, that true darkness in the absence of Noctis, permeated every aspect of life. It was the outward presentation of his very soul. 

But then Noctis returned. Not only did he return, but the dawn returned with him. And so did the starlight and moonlight. With Noctis on the throne, rebuilding and governing a new Lucis, a new Eos, there was much work to be done. So they toiled and toiled and toiled until they were exhausted and overworked and in need of a vacation while it was veritably impossible to receive one.

Until the moment came when Ignis had a rare opportunity to get out of the city. With Noctis. They had worked so hard and for so long that Ignis didn’t even know where things were between them anymore. All he knew was that he loved Noctis, that Noctis was back in his life, and that the light of his life had, quite literally, returned. Perhaps that was all there was to it anymore. But if that was the case, then that would be enough.

“Your majesty,” Ignis said as he faced his king. “I would like to take you on a weekend trip. Just the two of us. You have worked hard, and Eos is at peace. I feel assured in traveling alone with you while Prompto and Gladio remain behind to care for matters in our absence.”

“Let’s do it,” Noctis replied, the same smile on his face that always made Ignis’ pulse quicken just a bit more. “I’m sure the Citadel won’t catch on fire with us gone.”

“As long as Prompto stays out of the kitchen,” Ignis pointed out. The two of them shared a laugh together, a moment of happiness before the calm settled on them once more like sunlight filtering through the stained glass windows. It was a peaceful sort of silence, an immutable force of mutual understanding that came between them. 

Ignis reached his hand out and gently touched Noctis’ hand, resting on the arm of the throne. They offered each other a silent, soft smile before the moment passed and their work impeded their intimacy once more. 

~

Noctis loved Ignis. He loved him so terribly that his heart ached knowing that they shared separate beds, that they hadn’t been together since ten years before. Ignis had prepared to sacrifice everything for him, and Noctis in turn was prepared to do the same. Yet they had both survived it.

Yet there was no indication that their relationship had survived. They were together, ever present in each other’s company, but rarely ever together alone. They were never together intimately, and after all this time of working towards a brighter future and a new dawn, Noctis worried that what had been lost was something he had never been willing to sacrifice. Ignis was his light, and he wasn’t prepared to give that up at all.

The drive in the newly repaired Regalia was one that kept Noctis on his toes. Ignis didn’t tell him where they were going. More than that, there was a palpable tension in the air that Noctis couldn’t ignore. Was this the inevitable conversation that would end things for good between them? Or was this something else entirely? Noctis was going to fight, no matter what it was. He would always fight for Ignis. 

Galdin Quay came into view, and the product of their hard work was on display for them to see. They had worked hard to restore the quay, and seeing it fully back to its former splendor brought tears to Noctis’ eyes. So many lives had been lost here, and this was the first place he had seen when he returned to Lucis. It was where he realized that he was not the same Noctis that he once was before going into the Crystal. It was where he felt renewed hope of seeing Ignis again. 

They parked in the lot and got out, looking at the calm evening air with a renewed sense of hope. Things would never be the same as they once were, but they were on track to creating a new life for the citizens of Eos. For themselves. Now was their chance to really assess where they were, and Noctis took Ignis’ hand decidedly. Ignis squeezed it, and they smiled as they stared at each other for a long moment.

“Come on,” Ignis said as he took Noctis towards the haven. 

“We’re not staying at the resort?” Noctis asked as they walked on the sandy shore, the sand soft beneath their feet.

“What’s the fun of staying at the resort when we can be alone together beneath the stars?” Ignis retorted. Noctis beamed at that, unable to help himself. 

“Alright,” Noctis agreed. They immediately got set up on the haven, starting a campfire, preparing the tents, and getting changed into relaxed clothing like it was a little over ten years ago and they were still out on the road. It felt like a familiar routine, a nostalgic desire, where nothing and yet everything had changed. Ignis even made dinner.

After a dinner where they discussed nothing in particular, Noctis and Ignis opted to sit on the edge of the haven and stare at the horizon as the sun set behind the water. Sitting on a blanket, side by side, Noctis leaned close to Ignis so that they were almost touching. For some reason, he was just a bit too scared to touch him. What if he was rejected?

“I admit, I had an ulterior motive bringing you here tonight,” Ignis declared, the first one to break the silence between them. Noctis looked at the man he loved, waiting for him to continue. Ignis remained transfixed on the horizon. “I wanted to bring you here to tell you the sincere truth that has never dissipated after all this time. I love you, Noctis. Regardless of if you’re a king or a simple man or chosen by the Six Astrals. I’ve never stopped loving you.”

Noctis stared at Ignis, his heart aching in his chest as tears gathered in his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. Ignis turned after a period of silence, and he looked at him in startled surprise. Quickly, he reached over to Noctis and wiped the tears off of his face gently with his hands.

“Noctis?” Ignis asked, his tone worried and anxious. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Noctis sobbed, feeling his heart aching for all the right reasons. “I’m just so happy, Ig. I thought you were taking me here to break up with me. It’s been so long since we’ve been alone and so long since I’ve been gone that-”

Ignis kissed Noctis, cupping his face gently and firmly as he did so. Noctis was caught off guard at first, but then his tears dried and as the pain and surprise melted away to a desire that had never been extinguished after all this time. They kissed for a long time, holding onto each other through it all, and when Ignis pulled his lips away, he pressed his forehead against Noctis’. Both of them exhaled in a stunted sort of laugh, their hearts as one as their tears turned to joy.

“I love you, Noctis Lucis Caelum,” Ignis whispered, his voice nearly hoarse from his own tears. “I will never leave you. We have changed fate together, returned the world back to order, and the dawn and stars have shone brighter for your presence in my life. I love you, and I plan on staying by your side until it is time that we are both laid to rest.”

“I love you, Ignis Stupeo Scientia,” Noctis replied, sniffling more than a little as he smiled through the tears of joy. “I love you so damn much that when the Six Astrals themselves told me to let you go, I said no. They said I couldn’t do it, but I rewrote the stars for you. For us. And I’m going to love you every damn day of my life. Forever.”

Ignis and Noctis both trembled as they kissed, their tears flowing while they grasped each other tightly. It felt like if Noctis let Ignis go now then he would never be able to touch him again, that there would be an entire galaxy between them that would collude to keep them apart. And Noctis could not do that. He loved Ignis too much, and he could not spend another moment without him. He had already forsaken fate and the Six Astrals for him. He would forsake everything else if that was what it took.

Noctis didn’t know how long it was before they held onto each other, grasping onto each other for dear life as they kissed with a fervent passion of more than ten years of being apart. Everything had coalesced into this one moment, bringing them to this one point in time where not even fate nor prophecy could keep them apart. They were divinity themselves, together forevermore, where nothing would ever come between them again.

When they finally pulled away, they didn’t pull apart. Noctis sat between Ignis’ legs as they stared out at the night sky, the lights of other stars and worlds twinkling overhead like a pattern of jewels welcoming them home. Ignis wrapped his arms around Noctis, holding him tightly with his chin on the king’s shoulder, both of them staring out at the new Eos while they intertwined their fingers with an intimacy that had always existed between them.

“When do you want to get married?” Noctis asked Ignis, wondering if the question would startle him.

“Tomorrow,” Ignis replied, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Call Gladio and Prompto and let them know,” Noctis said seriously. “Because I’m not waiting another day.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Ignis replied, his smile shining through his words. He whispered then, and Noctis felt his heart about to leap out of his chest. “Yes, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this! While I was brainstorming, it all kind of came to me very suddenly after listening to Rewrite the Stars from The Greatest Showman. I thought about how Ignis literally rewrote fate in order to save Noctis and give him a fighting chance in the DLC, and I thought it was very fitting because no matter how much fate tried to keep them apart, Ignis and Noctis wouldn't let it happen.
> 
> This was written for the Ignoct New Years Gift Exchange 2020 for ryyti17 (tumblr)/Claire_Scientia (twitter). I hope you like it dear! If you don't, please let me know and I will be happy to write you something else! <3


End file.
